Girl With A Brother Complex
by AngryHatter
Summary: Gumo is a playboy who fell in love with Rin. Hard. But Rin is infamous for turning down any and all love confessions, proclaiming that the only one worthy of her love was her brother, Len. After a harsh, and rather humiliating rejection, Gumo decides to change this.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Girl With a Brother Complex

**Summery: **Gumo is a playboy who fell in love with Rin. Hard. But Rin is infamous for turning down any and all love confessions, proclaiming that the only one worthy of her love was her brother, Len. After a harsh, and rather humiliating rejection Gumi decides to change this. **  
**

**Rated: **K+

**So, I like, have no idea where the inspiration came from. The rejection is only harsh in Gumo's eyes, I mean really, it hurt his pride man. -3- **

**Anyway, I know I should be working on Kitty Love, and I'm getting there, OK? T_T I'M SORRY LULU!  
**

* * *

**PROLOGUE.**

"_I like you," the boy said, he stared at the girl, waiting for an answer. _

_A quick one and a **good** one. _

_The girl stared back at him, blinking. She cocked her head to the side a bit with a thoughtful look, before returning her blue-eyed gaze to the boys green one. _

_Giving him an apologetic smile and bowed slightly, "I'm sorry."_

_The boy looked at the girl in shock, the words hitting him as if the girl had just stabbed dozens of knives into his chest. _

_Rejected, he had just been **rejected**. _

_Gritting his teeth slightly, the boy let out a quiet growl. _

"_Why?"_

_The girl just smiled at him and pointed her finger toward a giant, nearby tree. Rather, the boy standing under the tree. _

"_Because all my love, belongs to Len-kun," she said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. _

_With that, the girl turned and walked over to the object of her affection, leaving the poor, rejected boy alone. He watched as his crush pulled the boy into a hug, the boy flailing his arms around, struggling in the grip. _

_He glared at the boy, balling his hands into tight fist by his sides, moving his gaze over to the girl. _

"_Just you wait Rin Kagamine," the boy muttered, "I'll make you fall in love with me."_

* * *

**Not exactly sure if I'll include any other couples, rather, I'm open to suggestions. :|  
**

**Read & Review3**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovely readers and other people who aren't even reading this!~ I got the next chapter done!~~~ And no, none of the other chapters of my other stories are done, but that's okay, I have all the time in the world(No, not really)**

**Disclaimer: OH MY GOD, How many times must I say it? I DON'T OWN VOCALOID! Now leave me, leave me to sulk over this fact! GO!**

* * *

Ling had been friends with Gumo for a long. For a long, _long time. _That being said, she had never witnessed the boy being rejected, as he had never witnessed it himself. So the fact that her childhood best bud was sulking over a rejection now, was hilarious. Which was why she couldn't control her present giggle fits.

"Oh my god Ling, just SHUT UP," the green-haired boy spat her.

Ling wiped tiny tear droplets from her eyes and looked at Gumo.

"Aw, man, I'm sorry, but it's just so funny!"

Gumo let out a soft growl and turned away from her in a huff. Ling sighed and scratched her head in thought.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But seriously though, it's just _one rejection, _can't you just get over it?"

Gumo turned to her again with a glare, "Your right! It's just one _rejection. _My _only _rejection. A REJECTION!"

Ling raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, and?"

"And? AND? Don't you see how bad this is for my reputation? I'VE NEVER BEEN REJECTED! This is a humiliation."

"It's about time too," Ling whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. So..what exactly do you plan on doing about it?" she asked, looking at him with semi-curiosity. Because whatever he planned to do about it, it probably wouldn't end well.

"What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to make her fall in love with, so much that she couldn't live without me, and when she confesses, I'll break her heart, just as she broke mine!" Gumo proclaimed, slightly proud of himself for thinking of such a plan.

_Harsh, _Ling thought with a frown. "And how exactly do you plan on getting her to, 'fall-in-love-with-you,' hmm?"

"How else? I'll seduce her with my irresistible charm!"

"Uh-huh, and what if that doesn't work? Then what?"

"What do you, 'if It doesn't work?' It always works," Gumo looked at his with annoyance. Did she not think that he could accomplish this?

"Whatever you say, carrot-boy," Ling said playfully, deciding to push the subject aside for now.

Gumo just growled, "Shut up! And don't call me that!"

The chinese girl grinned and ruffled her friends soft green hair.

"Just be careful okay?"

Gumo swatted her hand away and looked at her irritated confusion, "Okay?"

Ling smiled at him, she just hoped that her friend didn't get hurt on his mission.

Or turn into a stalking. She definitely didn't need him turning into Rin's stalker. Definitely.

* * *

**So, I made Ling Gumo's bestfriends, because I really love Ling and Tianyi. :p Maybe Ling could be comic relief? Naw, this is already a romantic comedy story. I wonder, should I include anymore pairings? Maybe give Len a lover? Hmmmm...Ah, half of you probably don't even care. **

**Read and Review3  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Sorry, it's short, like always. I sort of wanted to make it longer, but no really :/ So here ya' go, I give you, Girl With A Brother Complex Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: ***sighs* I don't own Vocaloid in anyway shape, size, or form.

* * *

Rin Kagamine was an oblivious girl who was oblivious to a lot of things. Just as the obvious discomfort of her brother when she 'glomped' him, or the fact that half the boys in the school were crushing on her, or the green-eyed boy currently watching her behind a large tree.

Gumo watched as the blonde skipped through the school's campus, occasionally stopping to greet friends or check out her phone. He had been doing this for a while, going from tree to tree, hiding place to hiding place, watching the girls every movement. Though he wasn't stalking her, no, he was simply _observing _her.

By watching her, he could map out a plan. By knowing where she was and when she was there, he could create the perfect plan, the perfect line of events to make her fall for him. But really, the girl was like a maze, it was if she was following an invisible zig-zag line, going all over the place.

Gumo let out a deep sigh, at this rate, he wasn't going to get anywhere. He had considered giving up, but decided against it. This was his goal, and once he set his sight on something he would get it! So here was, watching the girl like a stalker, but he _wasn't _a stalker, dammit!

Gumo's eyes narrowed as the narrowed as he saw Rin walk up to a boy with similar face to hers, immediately pulling him into a hug. The scene made Gumo's stomach burn with jealousy, why couldn't that be him?

"Darn you, Len Kagamine...," he muttered under his breath.

Rin eventually let go and took hold of her brothers hand, and pulled him. Gumo's eyes slanted.

"Now where are you going...?"

"Have fun, lover-boy?"

"GAH!" Gumo jumped in surprise, turning around to see Ling standing right behind him, "Ling! What the-why the hell did you do that? Can't you see I was busy?"

"If by busy you mean stalking that girl, yes. Yes I did," Ling said, with a smirk.

"I was not stalking her! I was _observing _her, and don't sneak up on me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Haha, yeah, well, that was kind of the plan," Ling averted her gaze from Gumos.

Gumo frowned, "What?"

"Nevermind. Anyway, I hope you don't turn this act of stalking-"

"OBSERVING!"

"-yeah, whatever, _observing _into a hobby."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that...I'm worried about you. I mean, what if this turns into an obsession-"

"Well, it won't!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Enough! It won't turn into an obsession, okay! I'm just gathering information for my plan, now...," Gumo looked out from behind the tree, only to discover that the twins were long gone.

"Dammit! Well, I guess that's it for today then," Gumo plopped down onto the ground with a scowl.

"I can't believe it-I let out of my sight for one second-gah!" Gumo banged his head against the tree trunk in frustration, "OW! Dammit..."

"Woah Gumo, calm down dude. It's not the end of the world just because you lost them," Ling said, kneeling down beside her friend. Gently she put a hand on the boys shoulder and let a sheepish grin slip onto her face, "Now come on, why don't be go the burger joint like always. Kaito and Meiko will be expecting us, y'know."

Gumo crossed his arms and kept his gave averted from hers, scowl still on his face, "Fine."

Ling chuckled softly and stood, holding out a hand for Gumo. Gumo uncrossed his arms took Ling hand. Ling pulled Gumo up and watched as the boy gave himself a quick dust off.

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

Ling grinned, "I'll race ya, loser has to pay."

Gumo let a smirked, "Your on..."

The two were off in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**Ling is cool friend, no? XD **

**Next chapter there will be some interaction between Gumo and Rin~  
**

**Read & Review3  
**


End file.
